


Date With Consentacles

by Four_Nostril



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bondage, Consentacles, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Explicit Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, NSFW Art, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Nostril/pseuds/Four_Nostril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Why we are entering this dimension?)<br/>[The very rapey and not at all popular dimension.]<br/>"I've said it before and you two don't listen. It's not rape if you consent to it."<br/><br/>Tentacle monsters are misunderstood. But so is Deadpool.</p><p>nsfw art by XEBREDIPS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[White]

( **Yellow** )

 

"See that, motherfuckers! The writer has to explain how you guys can contribute to the dialogue. Note how she doesn't have to do that with me? That's 'cause I'm the real protagonist here and you guys are nothing."

[Nice try.]

**(Don't change the subject.)**

**"** Subject? What subject? As far as I can remember, I was thinking about air missiles."

**(The subject was why we are entering this dimension.)**

[The very rapey and not at all popular dimension.]

"I've said it before and you two don't listen. It's not rape if you consent to it."

Deadpool was climbing the trees in a swamp, staying above the surface to avoid leeches and other nasties native to these strange waters. The air was buzzing with insect-like-but-not-quite-insects. He had been here before and knew where he was going. Slightly east-ish, and look for water with a purple tinge.

 

[Last time we were here was not nice. We hardly got away.]

"Well, last time I wasn't in the mood. Today is different."

[I'm not in the mood.]

"Then you don't have to come with me. Seriously, you can go home." Deadpool missed a branch and got his boots wet. Not much further now.

[Ha ha. Hilarious.]

"Here's the place. Last chance to opt out of Deadpool's special me-time and dinner date."

**(I'm staying to see you suffer.)**

Deadpool found what he was looking for. A shallow flat rock under the surface, surrounded by muddy deep waters. He stashed his weapons in a tree and secured them with rope. The belt was placed over a branch, and he opened one of the pouches. From the pouch, he took a crumpled red plastic carnation. He dropped from the tree and stood on the flat rock, waiting.

[We could still get away!]

"I don't want to get away." Deadpool said. The water stirred.

[I'M OUT!]

**(White? White? Damn, you made him shut down, you jerk!)**

"Then this trip has already been worth it." Deadpool stooped and held the carnation close to the surface. Slowly, slowly, a thin tendril emerged. It was pale, pearly white and thin as a bean sprout. It closed around the carnation and pulled it down, out of sight in the murky water. Deadpool stood up straight, tense with anticipation. All was silent.

 

It took a minute. Deadpool cracked his knuckles. Then, the tendril returned. This time it was not alone. A dozen of them broke the surface simultaneously all around the rock, wiggling gently in the air, scattering drops of water.

"Hey there, baby."

**(That being is over a thousand years old.)**

The tendrils started to stroke the boots, intertwining with the straps, threading themselves through the holes in the leather. They were wet when they emerged, but as they climbed up the legs, they dried off. Up to the knees now. Deadpool bent over to assist a bit, and pulled up the legs of his suit slightly so the little things could find their way inside. Once they found that opening, they jumped at the opportunity and Deadpool felt their wiggling movements between the fabric and his skin. They were even drier now, and scraped a bit against his scars.

**(That's going to hurt.)**

Deadpool ignored the comment. He stood still and saw that there were a lot more of the things now. The ones to emerge later were also bigger, thick as a pencil. His trouser legs were getting crowded and also . . . slimier.

"Oh yeah baby, Getting wet for me?"

More and more of them came up to play. Deadpool couldn't see his boots anymore, and he felt that some of the thinnest ones had managed to insinuate themselves between his toes. There were two now that were thick as fingers, and they opted to crawl up the length of his legs outside the suit, circling his waist. Things moved fast, soon they were everywhere, slipping in wherever there was room, slithering over his body and leaving slime trails. They were under his mask now, slipping behind his ears.

**(So THAT'S why you put in earplugs!)**

"Safe sex, yellow."

One of the tendrils - this one was thick enough to be called a tentacle - was touching his lips gently with its tip. It stroked from left to right and back again until Deadpool opened his mouth just a crack. The tip of his tongue met the tentacle and for a second it was gentle and tender.

 

But only for a second.

 

The tentacle in his mouth trembled violently and the vibration carried down its length, down into wherever its base was, and it agitated all the other slimy things. Now they all wanted in.

**(Is this one being or many?)**

"Who fucking c . . . mmpfff!" Deadpool's eloquent answer was muffled by three tentacles coiling up inside his mouth. He staggered backwards half a step. The tentacles must have thought he was going to leave, because they grabbed him firmly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. You can still grab me, though. Helps me relax."

**(Perv.)**

The tentacles organised themselves better, some had crawled up the tree and were coming down on Deadpool from above, wrapping around his wrists and hoisting him up from the ground. Others, the ones still around his boots, pulled at his legs to spread them. Deadpool trembled. This was what he was here for. Full body attention from a creature with no eyes, a creature that wouldn't judge. A being that - if he interpreted the copious excretions correctly - enjoyed to touch his rough and scarred skin. One seam in the suit ripped from the pressure of all tentacles trying to get under it.

With more room to manoeuvre, the tentacles reached Deadpool's butt. They curled around it, snaking between his butt cheeks, covering it in slime. A lucky one caught the best position and was sliding up and down the crack over and over, just not touching his balls in the process.

"Oh yes . . ."

All over his body, tentacles were looking for an opening. They tried to dig into his arm pits, at the back of his knees, between his fingers. Tiny tendrils poked at his nipples. To prolong it a bit, he had kept his butt muscles clenched around his hole. The tentacles, apparently with no taste for patience, forced them apart with a fluid wedge. The first to reach the target was a tiny one, no thicker than an earthworm. It slipped in with no effort, and Deadpool tossed his head back, muffled again.

"Mmmmm mmm npff!"

The lucky tendril wiggled in further but there was more coming. Five others were crowding the hole, all pushing. Viscous fluid was running down Deadpool's legs. He let his tongue swirl around the three mouth-fuckers and waited in anticipation for the real action to begin. He didn't have to wait long; the fight among the five juniors came to an end as a much bigger one rose from the waters, a long gleaming drop hanging from its round end. The worm tendril pulled out in haste.

**(Oh fuck no, gross!)**

"Oh fuck yes!" Deadpool spread his legs an extra inch. The large thing curled around his leg with a strong grip, coming closer. The thinner ones held his cheeks spread as it approached. The round end rested against his hole, pressed hard, pressed harder still, and suddenly it was inside him.

"OH FUCK YES!" Deadpool screamed, the mouth tentacles recoiling. He didn't care, the big one was fucking him now, going back and forth, fluid seeping from it. All other tentacles on him tightened their grip and it was only then that he noticed they were all around his dick as well. He felt surrounded, covered, inside and out attended. The biggest tentacle went deeper for every thrust, spreading him wide, smashing his prostate when passing. His whole body moved with the thrusts, making his dick move in and out of the wiggling snake pit covering it.

**(Please tell me this will be over soon.)**

"Didn't you . . . ahhh . . . want to see me suffer   . . . ahhh?"

**(I'm the one suffering here!)**

"Oh gods fucking other gods . . . yeah . . ."

**(Deadpool?)**

"Oh right there, yes . . ."

**(Deadpool? This is important!)**

"Fuck you yellow . . . "

**(One of them is going where no one has gone before!)**

 

Yellow was right. Somewhere in the slimy tangled mass around his dick, a very tiny tendril had found the entrance - normally an exit - to the urethra. And it was going in. The big one was smashing from behind with a squelching sound, and now the strange sensation of being violated in a whole new way. It was too much for just one man. He was about to come harder than ever before.

 

"SHIT FUCK YEAH!" And the whole world went white around him.

 

********

 

When he woke, he lay snug in a tendril hammock, softly swinging from the branches of the tree. One of the tendrils handed him the carnation.

"Naw, you keep it. I'll bring another some day."

********

********

Art by [XEBREDIPS](http://xebredips.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was weird. 
> 
> I had to get this out of my system. Sorry to inflict it on you guys.


	2. Considerate

[Is it safe to come out?]

**(Yeah, the perv blew his load and we're going home.)**

Deadpool had left the swamp behind and was walking on dry ground to the portal where he had entered. The ground was covered in grey lichens, crunching under his feet. Occasionally, he made a few dance moves and hummed a few lines from one song before moving on to another.

[He's in a good mood.]

**(Oh yeah, he had his happy ending. You were right to leave.)**

[What WAS that thing, anyway?]

**(Octopus, alien, jellyfish, mollusc . . . I don't know. I don't even know if it is male or female.)**

[Could be both.]

**(Huh?)**

[Not if it's an octopus, but plenty of land molluscs are hermaphrodites.]

**(Well, I don't know.)**

[Did it have eggs or sperm or both?]

**(If you're so curious, why didn't you stay? I don't know! I didn't want to look!)**

[Sorry.]

**(It didn't ejaculate anything, anyway.)**

 

Deadpool stopped. The crunching of the lichens stopped and everything was quiet.

 

"It didn't ejaculate . . ." Deadpool said.

**(NOW what?)**

"I came and left. I whambamthankyouma'med!"

**(No. No no no.)**

"How could I forget about my partners needs?"

Deadpool turned around and was walking fast back towards the swamp, muttering to himself.

"I can't believe it . . . I never do that . . . since when am I such a selfish prick? I have to get back there. I never leave unfinished business like that."

**(White, please remember this is all your fault.)**

[I'M OUT AGAIN!]

 

When he returned to the place, the creature/creatures had not yet left. It had uncurled from the tree branches, but remained over the rock. The tentacles languidly stroked the shallow water back and forth as if smelling it. Leaves and twigs had broken off from the tree and floated on the surface. Deadpool landed on the rock and the things retreated in surprise.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you! I just . . . um . . . realised maybe you weren't done?" Tendrils and tentacles were less shy this time, and were already eagerly circling his ankles.

"Not that I know what that would look like, or how to make that happen." They squeezed him tight, he could hear the leather in his boots creaking.

"But you don't have to stop because I'm done, I'm pretty sturdy." Tentacles were diving under his trousers again, slime oozing out from their smooth surfaces.

"My safe word could be 'ouch, my innards." The tentacles wrapped around his chest, pulling so tight he had trouble getting air.

"Fuck, I assume you understand what I'm saying . . . do you have a sense of hearing? Shit, here's hoping. Pretty much giving you _carte blanche_ this time. Just . . . take what you need, and . . . give me a hint if you can." The tentacles around his feet yanked suddenly, and Deadpool was falling backwards against the rock. For a fraction of a second, he panicked, but in the instant that his head bounced against a soft bundle of wet flesh instead of hard rock, he felt safe again. The creature had bolstered his fall.

 *********

Healing factor considered, Deadpool had no problem with a second round. Or a third. The fourth was a bit exhausting, and when he came a fifth time he was running on empty. It had been hours now, and he felt like a wet rag. The creature was letting him rest often, cradling him while he took a breather, but very eager to continue. His ass was kept filled at all times.

 

The creature was bringing out the big guns now. These tentacles were as thick as Deadpool's arms – and that was saying something! Semi-translucent, they appeared to be filled with fluid. Wrestling with the three largest ones, clamping them between his muscular arms, Deadpool felt like a novice fireman, trying to get the hang of manoeuvring a fire hose. The writhing was impossible to manage, even his large weight could not keep them down. Every time they turned, he turned with them. Huge coils of tentacles lifted him up, pulled him down, and turned him over. Sometimes he was under water, but considering how little chance he got to breathe when he was over, it didn't make much difference. He clung with both arms and legs, moving them back and forth in a jerking-off imitation. Stretching the tentacles out and bulging them up, he was hoping it did something. Over and over, he intended to keep going as long as his muscles would allow him.

 

From the bottom down below, he heard a gurgling sound. It sounded like dry heaves, or a cat barfing, if the cat was the size of a manatee. The transparent tentacles stiffened as the turgor pressure in them rose. Deadpool squeezed with all his strength but couldn't compress them at all. They rumbled and shook, and from some unknown place, pale eggs came rushing up through the fluid inside them. This was going to be BIG. The eggs crowded against each other and were pressing so hard that the surface of the tentacles felt knobbly. Deadpool suddenly realised that he had not seen an opening in the tentacles. The ends were smooth and shiny, like a balloon stretched thin. Where would all this force go?

 

"C'mon baby, it won't hurt . . . you want it. Come for me?" In a bedroom, it would have been a whisper, but with the thrashing, rumbling and splashing going on, Deadpool had yelled as loud as his sore throat could allow. Before his eyes, he saw the thin membrane split open. The sudden release was enormous, huge amounts of eggs came pouring out in a steady stream from all three in his grip. He was under a fountain of eggs, showered by viscous fluid that kept going and going.

"Fuck, baby, you could fill a pool!"

As soon as he had said it, he felt a similar rumble, somewhat smaller. This time, it came from the tentacle in his own asshole.

"Shit, I actually forgot about that. Fire at will!" He felt his anus being stretched and filled as the creature came again. This was different. This release was softer, more liquid, creamier, and was squelching as the tentacle kept pumping. All of his muscles protesting, Deadpool had to lay down on his side on the rock to catch his breath, while the creature was still coming, still pumping eggs and semen. All around the rock the water was covered in the mix, like mozzarellas floating in brine. The circle of pale green grew further and further into the swamp in all directions until it resembled a monochromatic ball pit.

 

Eventually the tentacles in his arms looked like used condoms and the flow of eggs came to an end with a final shudder. The larger the appendage, the more depleted it seemed to be. Only the tiniest were still motile, one of the little bean sprouts came up to touch him tenderly on the tip of his nose.

 

*********

 

It was hard to swim with aching legs, but Deadpool was used to pain. It was easier than climbing, at least. He reached the edge of the swamp and pushed himself up on dry land. Eggs stuck to his shoulders and he wiped them off carefully, tossing them back in the water. Time to start walking back again. He tried to get up and failed, his knees wobbling. He let himself fall down on his back, arms wide.

"So. Fucking. Worth it."

 

**********

************

Art by X[EBREDIPS.](http://xebredips.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks!


End file.
